Irreversable
by randomscreamfest
Summary: there is some additions to Bella's family and nothing is what it seams
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction that I've published on the internet so i need some pointers PS: try saying Bhel with your nose closed it sounds like Bell**

**The Twilight saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer  
**

**BPOV**

"Bhel" came a voice beside me

"Shhhhh" I said. It was only half way thru the flight. NOOOOOO. "do you want to wake your sister?"

"Buh I heed a tishue!"

"Shhhhh"I rummaged around in my bag and pulled out a tissue. I handed it to him.

"Thanks."he mumbled half way on the way to sleep. He blew his nose and went to sleep. They looked at so peaceful. Sydney's eyes were puffy and Caleb's nose was running again. We were permanently leaving Arizona. I knew it was a hard on me but it had to harder on the kids even though they look 5-6 years old they really were only 1 and absolutely in love with the land but, it was time to leave and join Charlie in Forks. I looked down on there tousled brown hair. I smiled remembering the day she told me it all wasn't a figment of my imagination.

..........

It was a hot summer day but the guy in our living room still wore a long sleeve black biker jacket and a black hat halfway disguising his fine light hair. It was so blond he could have been albino except that his hair in the light held a shimmer of gold. His eyes were a reddish orange that would scare anyone that met his glare. She practically had him living here, I mean he would spend any sunny day indoors and only leave when it was dark to return in a couple of hours. Slowly but surely over the month he was with us his eyes became more and more golden.

Shortly after he started staying at our house she woke me up early and brought me to her room. He was out doing what i would later know as hunting. She told me every thing including that she was going to have his baby. At first i was mad then I started to see how he acted around her. Only then did i start being nice to him.

He was out hunting when my mom started screaming. I ran into her room only to find her convulsing on the floor then there was a sound of metal ripping on metal and then a sound of tearing flesh. I picked up the two squirming objects.

"Beautiful." she whispered.

And that was the end of Renee Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T NAME MY CHAPTERS!!!!!!! so if you want to you can.**

**The twilight genus is Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

It was another rainy day. I got the twins ready and promised them they could go and check out the game later. I climbed into my truck followed by the twins. Soon we were in front of the elementary school.

"No using your or letting your powers or letting our secret slip."I said in a monotone.

"Yes Bella." they said in the exact same manor.

"OK then the front office is that way and here is your paper work." I said looking at there little angelic faces.

"Like we didn't know that" Caleb said in a sarcastic voice.

"And we'll be good." Sydney whispered as she exited my truck.

3

2

1

POP

Caleb appeared in my truck. "Oops i forgot the paperwork." I rolled my eyes as I gave him the paperwork.

"Now get outta my truck."

3

2

1

POP

He was gone. Caleb absolutely loved using his powers. I sighed and headed toward to Forks high. I walked in to the cheerful office area.

"I'm Bella Swan." I told the receptionist. A spark lit in her eyes. It was gonna be a long day.

----skip to lunch---

I walked in to the cafeteria and automatically scanned the clusters of students on the outer edges. When suddenly my eyes hit them. They were in a far corner of the cafeteria and aside from being amazingly beautiful they all had pitch black eyes. I glanced at the girl I walked in with.

"Hay Jessica, can I go and talk with them.... I think i know them from some where." there, I thought, that should be enough warning for them.

"OK" Jessica said hesitantly "but we'll be sitting over here when your done talking to them."

I walked over to them confidently when the little black haired one stiffened. Suddenly I thought of chickening out and going to sit with Jessica. She relaxed.

Future seer I thought. They were easy after running from one for a month, only to have him run away in fear, you kinda got used to changing you thoughts every few seconds. I started walking again this time flipping my thoughts from lunch line, Jessica, and them. The black haired little mouth moved. Suddenly the bronze haired one glanced over at me a looked of bewilderment on his face. Mind reader I thought. This was easy to deal with. I was already blocked from his power.

I decided that the newest member of this coven was the blonde haired male who just happened to be the stiffest. I changed my mind to them right as I took the step that landed me in front of their table. The little black haired girl had a confused look on her face.

"Hi my name is Bella, and you are?" i said with a hint of crush at the bronze haired boy.

"My name is Edward." with a hint of just being a gentlemen in his voice.

"I'm Alice!" the black haired one chirped.

"Jasper" the stiff one said.

"Rosalie" the blonde girl said

"Emmett" the dark haired boy said

"Nice to meet all of you," I leaned in closer to Jasper. "and you really need to hunt. Well see ya later." all there jaws hit the floor as I skipped to where Jessica was waiting for me. I let Alice see my future. Shortly after that the bell wrung and I walked off to biology.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy dance!!! it's chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TWILIGHT and it's SAGA belongs to Stephanie Myers **

**PLEASE NAME MY CHAPTERS BECAUSE I'M COMLEITLY BAFFELED **

**ON NAMES**

BPOV

I walked into biology and automatically scanned the room. Oh great, the only open seat is the one next to Edward. I walked to the front of the room to get my slip signed. I sighed and went to sit down next Edward. As I sat down next to Edward he handed me a piece of paper. On it was written:

So you know what we are?

I wrote back

_Yep_

How?

_That's for me to know_

You can trust me.

_NO. I can't I don't know you. How am I to know you won't turn me in._

Does my word mean any thing to you?

NO because I've know many vampires who have tried to turn me in. all That's left is a pile of ashes. But i would like to get to know you and your family better After school follow my truck.

Were going hunting after school

I know that just follow me.

He nodded. The bell for the last period of the day rang. The period passed quickly. I got into my truck and noted vaguely that the little silver car was following me. I pulled into the elementary parking lot.

3

2

1

POP

"No thoughts." I jumped at them as soon as they appeared. Their faces were curious but blank.

"Vamps, mind reader, future seer, silver car, veggie."I said in my drill sergeant voice. 2 quick nods came from the back-seat of the parked car.

"hunt" as soon as the word left my lips a smile came across there blank faces. They were so good at being obedient.

"release this the clearing in the woods north west of here."

they looked at me bewildered but compiled. Out of the corner of my eye i saw the silver car pull out of the parking lot and started heading in that general direction.

"take us there." I said to Caleb

It was like floating on nothing,not that i would know what that's like, until we crashed to a stop at the clearing. I was use to this so I knew to stand at the last second. After a few moments Sydney's voice rang threw the clearing.

"Vamps running." Good I thought there coming. I saw Sydney start cocentrateing probably sending the subconchis message for them not to run away from them.

They entered the clearing and Sydney's face went blank again.

"there not immortal children ... but there not human." Alice's voice rang like a bell. " And we will help them.... i think."

"Don't tell them the past." I said mostly to the twins , but a part of me was saying it to Edward. It was if I wanted to tell him, but i knew I never could.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Pic's of Caleb and Sydney on my profile **

**along with pics of there clothes on this chapter. **

**STEPHANIE MYER OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA EVEN THO I WANT TO!!!!!**

**:(**

**BPOV**

"remember the rules." I said to the little twins

"Yes Bella" they said in the same tone of voice

I pointed at the clouded sky. "beam me up Scottie." they started laughing at my impromptu attempt at humor. We had been defying the laws of nature all last summer and were actually able to transport an apple 2 feet without Caleb's help.

Suddenly i was floating on nothing until i hit the seat of my truck. I got it started and headed home to wait.

**EDPOV (In the clearing)**

There was a loud POP and Bella disappeared.

"Hey, we'll race you to the nearest mountain lion." the little boy said. Both of the children had blonde hair and gray eyes. They looked slightly like Bella but so different at the same time.

"we wouldn't want to disadvantage you." i responded back without even thinking about it.

"you wouldn't" said the girl

"we'll even give you a head start"said the boy.

Alice was blocking me and trying to hold in giggles "we'd best take it" she said

"Go" the girl said and held up three fingers and started counting down. 3. 2. we took off running focusing on the faint trail of mountain lion.

POP

the noise was loud and shook the forest around me even though i was quite a distance from the clearing. And then i heard another smaller pop in front of me. I found the mountain lion me and my family was tracking. Or the corpse of it any way. The two kids were on top of it sucking it dry.

"holy shiska-bob" i whispered under my breath. Everyone was starring at the kids and the mountain loin.

_Holy macaroni._ Jasper thought.

_How did they get there before US! _Emmett thought.

"I have no clue" i said answering Emmett's thought.

They still kept there mind clouded from me by reciting the 11th grade English textbook (AN: no idea about the ranking in high school).

The boy looked up "By the way I'm Caleb and this is Sydney."

the girl looked up "and we know who you are Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." she said our names to us as she looked us like she was seeing something else then us. Like she was seeing inside us. Like she was seeing who we were not how we wanted to be seen as.

_There all blurry and what i can see keeps changing, fast. _Alice thought.

POP

when i wasn't paying attention the twins had disappeared. And just as fast there was another pop and the girl was in front of us again. She was in a Japanese kimono. With out talking she handed each of us a fresh Japanese cheery blossom. The blossoms looked like they were pulled out of the air as they were falling.

The boy returned shortly after his sister. In a another pop and handed us all a sweedish packet knife, he did not do a costume change.

"bending the fabric of reality is fun" Caleb said.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SHOUT OUT FOR for the love of a book READ HER STORY!!!! and sorry for the shortness but i wanted to have more chapters**

**twilight belongs to Stephanie Myers *mumbles*** **i want to own it...**

BPOV -at her house-

Charlie wasn't home yet but, the twins had 5 minutes until he was.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

POP they all appeared in the house as i heard Charlie's cruiser come into the driveway.

"Get them up stairs NOW" i hissed

They all complied and went into the twins room. Maybe it was the look on my face for them cutting it so close. Now all there was left to do was hope that they didn't break the rules other wise there'd be hell to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: happy thanksgiving holiday to all**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myers **

SyPOV (Sydney)-the twins room-

"come on" i hissed. We couldn't have Charlie find out about us or else dad would come. I started reciting the English textbook for their grade level. Edward's face was bewildered and in collision with his writing on his eyes it had a funny little squiggles all over his face. I couldn't stop giggling at him. Even though i could still laugh at him and still be reciting the textbook in my head.

We had followed the rules to the letter, not even a minor slips. Bell would say we need to be more careful but were still alive so that's proof that were fine. She just shakes her head and tells us to be careful.

I sighed as i finished the English textbook and started on the next grade level. I stopped mid sentence as my brother gave me a barely perceptible nod.

Alice's eyes grew wide as she saw the consequences of our choice so we quickly changed our minds.

She didn't relax she was beginning to predict us. I shut the door and sat down on the carpet. I started contracting.

Suddenly Edward's eyes grew wide as he saw what i was going to do. I quickly erased all the speculating squiggles on his face. Effectively erasing his memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I AM SORRY FOR THE length OF THESE CHAPTERS BUT YOU WILL BE HAPPY LATER. :)**

**TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MYER.**

SyPOV

i had just finished all of them but just in case i looked at the rest of their bodies. I never got past Edward though.

My eyes caught on his heart and never leave as the squiggles formed a long and complicated sentence that i only read the first part of.

_I love Isabella but i know she wouldn't want a monster like me. And i cant betray the rest of my kind by falling in love with a human......._

I stopped reading after that even though the sentence went on and on and on. I sighed if only you knew then the choice wouldn't be so hard. And i realized that i could never get all of his memories of us. I could at least never get rid of them all with ut removing all his memories of her and i would never do that because we would have to leave. Very quickly.

Just as i struck this amazing discovery Bella brushed in softly as a year of practice had taught her. she looked at Caleb

"send them back to their car"

a soft pop issued from the air around us and they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: For the love of a book helped me with this chapter. i am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the time it took to update.... i have a problem with deadlines.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!**

JPOV

Everyone sat in a strait stare silence enveloping them. There was NO emotion in the car but it didn't scare me, witch looking back I see that as something wrong. I see that as something wrong. I mean the entire car had the emotions of toast.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked breaking the silence. Suddenly confusion filled the car.

"I don't know." Alice said.

We drove home ASAP i don't think that my mood of almost hysteria was helping the mood in the car much. As soon as w got home we ran to Carisle.

"Carisle?" i said "is it possible for a vampire to have amnesia?"

"I don't know." Carisle said with confusion " You all go and set up the waiting room outside my office."

-ten minutes later-

elevator music. Do do do do. Do do do do. Do do-do-do-do.

Rosalie was flipping threw a hunting magazine. "why don't any of them wear mini skirts?'' she whispered to herself. I rolled my eves and went back to the article i was reading in the newspaper. Apparently the Emmy awards were all wrong because someone wore plaid, a 'totally last year fabric' according to the article.

Alice was reading a shopping magazine. "these styles are SO 90 years ago." she said with disgust.

Emmett was playing with a plastic train set. "Chuga, Chuga, Chuga, Choo Chooo!"

Edward walked out of Carisle's office. Carisle stuck his head out "Hale." I started to stand up. "Rosalie" he said. I sat down and went back to the Emmy crises at hand.

-Time skip 15 minutes-

"Hale, Jasper" Carisle said in his doctor voice. I don't like the doctor voice seeing as it changes the human emotion to an uncomfortable mix of lust, trust, and some disturbing fantasies for Edward. "how are you feeling today." he said.

"I'm good" i said wanting so very much to run out of here. But Carisle's calm mood was having an affect on me.

"do you remember going hunting?" he asked in a different tone obliviously picking up on my discomfort.

'Vaguely" i replied and it was the truth.

"what do you remember?"

"i had a cupple of deer i think........."

-time skip 30 minutes-

we were out in the hallway with our chairs all lined up facing where Carisle was standing or was. You see he was pacing and it was almost a blur to me.

"let me say you all remember about the same thing. The hunting trip is what concerns me seeing as the ones with abilities don't remember any thing with them. And the last weird thing is that you all had a cherry blossom and a knife in your pockets. There is no memories what so ever of how they got there. If anyone would like to say anything different speak up now." He stopped and looked at us.

It was silent for a moment or two suddenly there was a long drawn out sound. PPPPPPPHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU any human would mistake it for a fart.

"Emmett!!!!!!!!!!"

-time skip (the next day)-

we sat at the usual spot and the mood was still bewildered. Edward was talking out loud so that only we could hear it.

".....I still don't understand what happened to us." he finally trailed off at the end as the new girl walked in. Bella i think her name was. He glanced down at the flower that he insisted that he take with to school. A new emotion hit the atmosphere so hard it knocked the breath out of me. Edward glanced at me with an apologetic face. The emotion that hit me troubled me almost as the fact that it came from Edward.

The emotion was confusion.


End file.
